


Part 4: The Mechanic

by Spectral_GameBoy



Series: Percy Jackson and the Male Demigods of Olympus [4]
Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectral_GameBoy/pseuds/Spectral_GameBoy
Summary: (Another morning, another Part. This one is going to be great. It’ll be Leo and Percy. This Part will be set in “The Mark of Athena” from the ‘Heroes of Olympus’ series. This Part will be in Leo’s POV. As always, leave a comment about potential ideas you want to have me do. I hope you all like it. If I choose to use an idea from someone, I’ll make sure to give them credit. I’m not greedy evil after all… Enjoy!)
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Leo Valdez
Series: Percy Jackson and the Male Demigods of Olympus [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794544
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Part 4: The Mechanic

We had just gotten back to the Argo II when I forgot: we needed toilet paper. The city was still about 100 yards behind us, but I didn’t want to have to send Jason. Then, Frank came up on deck. He looked around. “Did you guys bring any toilet paper?” He asked. I sighed. I figured I’d have to send Jason out to get some. So, I got on the com system and asked Jason to come up on deck. Within a minute, Jason was standing next to me. I quickly asked him if he could go back to the town and grab toilet paper. He nodded and took off. Frank thanked me, then went back downstairs. I sighed, ready to work on some repairs. Then, Percy came up. For whatever reason, he was shirtless, and his abs shined bright like a diamond. He stood back at the railing, gazing at the sea before us. He waved his hand and a small bubble of water rose up, carrying a salmon. I laughed and he looked over. “What?” He asked. I shook my head. “Nothing. Just… if you could do that, we could have actual meals all the time then.” He smiled, as if he had just thought of that. He slowly let the bubble fall back into the ocean and the fish swam away.  
Percy walked over to the helm and looked at all my fun gadget devices. I tried not to stare, but his pecs were like eye candy. He looked away after a moment and asked, “How can you tell what is?” I looked at him. “It’s like dyslexia. I can see words in patterns. To me, this is a pattern.” I waved my hand around the helm and Percy shook his head in confusion. “Whatever man.” He walked around the deck and I couldn’t help but stare at him. His backside was like leather: smooth with no imperfections. His pecs were bulging out and his abs shined with sweat. If I hadn’t known better, I would have thought he would have just come from a gym. Sadly, there are no gyms on the Argo II. He turned around and looked at me and I saw his eyes: Sea green. Perfectly shiny and eye catching. His lips were slightly parted, and perfectly in shape. His chine was finely tuned, and his hair was all raggedy and dark. He saw me looking and started for me. I quickly pulled something out of my tool belt and started working on it.  
He came over to see what I was doing: building a little stick man out of toothpicks, playdough, wires and screws. He chuckled and I looked up. He looked at me and we locked eyes for a moment. “So…” he began. I put my materials back in my tool pouch. Percy advanced on me his lips parted for a kiss. I parted mine and we almost kissed when Frank came back up on deck. We quickly shuffled away from each other. We looked at each other and a small conversation happened between us. Then, it was over. We’d concluded: we’d go to my room. I went over to Frank and told him that I’d be in my quarters doing… personal stuff and that I’d make my presence known when I’m ready. He nodded. I looked at Percy and he walked behind me. I led him to my room, then shut the door and activated Private Mode. That’s when Percy pulled me into a kiss…

It was a nice kiss… passionate, warm, full of love. He slowly lifted my shirt up and we stopped kissing long enough so he could take it off. He gazed at my scars and soot marks. I scratched my head and smiled nervously, but Percy just laughed. He leaned into my ear and whispered, “These just make you hotter…” I blushed and lit my hand on fire. “This hot?” He shook his head. “Hotter…” I produced a white flame. “This hot?” He shook his head again. “Hotter…” This time, I produced a blue and purple flame, one of the hottest and brightest flames. “This hot?” He chuckled and kissed me again. “Nope. No fire can compare to your looks…” I knew instantly I was falling in love with him. Percy leaned down and started kissing my pecs. His tongue felt nice on my nipples. I leaned my head back and enjoyed the sensation.  
Percy kissed me again and slowly undid my pants. I didn’t try to stop him. I wanted him. He pulled them off and felt around for my cock. He grabbed it and I let out a slight moan. He chuckled. Then, he unbuckled his pants. He slipped them off and made me kneel. His underwear had a huge bulge in them. I slowly slid them off and saw the biggest dick I’d ever seen. It dangled between his legs, waiting for me to suck it. I looked up at Percy, but he simply grabbed my hair, forcing me to suck. Finally, he stood me up, kissed me again, then turned me around. He leveled his cock with my ass, then slipped it inside. I moaned as he dug it deep down. Because his father is the lord of horses, his cock is the size of… well, a horse’s. It felt so nice when he slammed it inside of me, drilling me so fast and hard that I moaned. His balls slapped my ass as he dug deep inside me. I threw my head back as he continued to thrust his dick inside me, and he turned my head enough so he could kiss me. His lips were the best part: soft and kind.  
After a while, he threw me against the wall and had me bend over more. He continued to fuck me until eventually, he stopped. I turned my head and saw him pull his dick out. He started stroking it, faster and faster, until a long, white, warm stream of cum produced from him ad landed on my back. He let out a sigh of pleasure, then kissed me again. He threw my clothes at me and told me to get dressed. I smiled and told him I would. He turned off Privacy Mode, then quickly got dressed and left before anyone could have guessed where he was. I finished getting dressed and walked outside of my room, not even focusing on the fact that I was building a small model of Percy’s nude body using materials from my magical pouch.

**Author's Note:**

> (So, how was that part? I have more stuff happening with Leo later down the line. I have many other characters I’m going to be doing as well. However, the next one I’m doing is going to be Luke Castellan and the Stoll Brothers, Connor and Travis. It’s going to be so much fun since they are all half-brothers. Look forward to that soon. Oh, yeah. Still camping. Sorry. Don’t know when I’ll be back. Hopefully sometime soon. I’ll have at least 5 stories to post. Until next time…)


End file.
